erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Culture of Vossland
Vossland has been inhabited for 10 000 years, back when it was first settled by the tribal, spiritual Valbranes. The Valbranes never developed much, never creating advanced weapons beyond spears, bows and knives, and even these were only used for hunting - The Valbranes were an unusually peaceful peoples for thousands of years, and the only bloodshed they have commited on Vosslandic soil is that of hunting. The Valbranes took to the mountains and lakes of Hyranesia for the most part, and never had a population exceeding 100 000. This is interesting when compared to the huge nomadic fellowship led by Gudmun Vosser, Goeorg Albert, and Coude Nurstar when they settled Vossland, which numbered 190 000 in total: Thus, them coming into Vossland and settling Coudeland more than doubled the land's population. It still took 10 years before the two peoples discovered each other. When they did, the Cottor-Aedolnese Vosslanders were at first sceptical. They didn't attack the natives, instead trying to learn from them - something they had to, if they wanted to live here. For the most part, however, The new immigrants didn't interact much with the Valbranes, because their lifestyles were so similar. Some Valbranes were eventually influenced by the more greedy lifestyles of the newcomers, and eventually adapted more advanced buildings like the newcomers had set up, going from camps to villages, and some even turned into towns. These Valbranes had to change their livestyles, and got much of the Cottor-Aedolnese technology after a while. These were a minority of the Valbranes, initially just a few thousand, while the New Vosslanders adopted some of the Valbrane culture for themselves. Generally everything was really peaceful for many decades and extending over a century, a time with grand population growth for both peoples. As population growth increased for the New Vosslanders, they spread from the flat, fertile Coudeland along to the north towards the Meladic lowlands, the Sullodden highlands and the Bjellodden valleys. Jern Influence A couple centuries into Vossland's development, it was still barely on the map for most of Rialuath. However, Vossland was subject a geographical weakness: close proximity to Jernheim, namely. Jernheim picked an interest in frequently raiding Vossland. At first, they were successful, and Vossland payed for being so unprepared. This meant Vossland had to arm up. This process took a while, and some Jerns had established settlements on the northern/eastern coast of Vossland, setting up bases there. Although the Vosslanders from here on could fend off Jern attacks somewhat, the Jern culture had made a mark on the eastern part of vossland - the western part to a smaller degree. This would come to influence a cultural distinction between eastern and western Vossland: Today, East Vosslanders are stereotyped as harsh, wild and even somewhat barbaric, while the West Vosslanders are stereotyped as cultured, mercantile, and wealthy -- both of these stereotypes reflect the roles each side of Vossland has had throughout history, where easterners defended Vossland from raiders and associated with Jerns, while westerners kept to the traditions of the Cottor-Aedoln and formed trade routes, first with Ariilyth and eventually with Nyrmark.